


Переломный момент

by Kagami, WTF_Love_Death_Robots



Category: LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Love_Death_Robots/pseuds/WTF_Love_Death_Robots
Summary: В войне наступает переломный момент.
Relationships: Major Grishin - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Переломный момент

**Author's Note:**

> Серия: Secret War (Тайная война).
> 
> Текст написан для команды WTF Love Death Robots 2020.

Скрипнула давно не смазанная входная дверь. Майор Гришин поморщился — голова болела отчаянно, похмелье не отпускало, хотя он уже выпил и рассолу, и самогонки — легче не становилось.

В сенях споткнулись о скамейку, тихо выматерились, шумно обтрусили снег с валенок. Гришин прикрыл глаза. Он никого не ждал, хотя утром и должен был прийти обоз с новой партией заключенных. Но ими обычно занимался сержант Загородний, который, через минуту заглянув в комнату, выпалил:

— К вам тут вот… — и опять исчез.

Пошел, небось, засранец, на кухню по сусекам скрести.

Вместо него в комнату вошел незнакомый молодой человек, судя по нашивкам — капитан.

— Ну и запашок у вас здесь, — он поморщился и небрежно отдал честь.

Майор даже не встал, просто махнул рукой и выдавил:

— Человек такая тварь, что ко всему привыкает.

Капитан глубиной мысли не проникся, огляделся и увиденная грязь ему явно не понравилась. Переведя взгляд с медленно ползущего по стене таракана на майора, он сказал:

— Капитан Семенов прибыл под…

— Ладно, ладно, — Гришин махнул рукой, подался вперед, смел со столешницы крошки и несколько заляпанных чернилами и остатками еды мятых бумажных листов. — Ты сад-ик-ись. В ногах правды нет.

Семенов положил на стол пакет с документами, оглянулся, увидел в углу колченогий стул, подтянул его ближе и уставился на появившиеся на столе словно из воздуха пузатую бутыль, две жестяные кружки и тарелку с парочкой ломтей черного хлеба и луковицей.

Будет ли он пить, майор у капитана не спрашивал, сразу налил до половины и пододвинул кружку ближе к его краю.

— Я не… — Семенов было запротестовал.

— Пей. Это приказ, — попытался рявкнуть Гришин, получилось так себе, не убедительно. Он выдохнул, облизнул потрескавшиеся губы и залпом выпил свою порцию. — Здесь без этого никак, — пояснил. — Надолго к нам?

— До особого распоряжения, — Семенов сел.

— И кому ж ты так насолил, а, паря? — майор ухватил луковку и аппетитно ею захрустел.

Капитан взял кружку, понюхал, скривился, от мутного самогона пахло как и везде здесь — тухлятиной. Казалось бы, зима, тайга, но не отпускало ощущение скотобойни. Такая была на окраине небольшого города, в котором Семенов вырос. Бывало, когда поднимался ветер, дышать становилось нечем.

— Что там, на большой земле? — Майор рыгнул, бросил обратно в тарелку надкусанную луковицу и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Фашисты почти под Сталинградом.

Капитан все же решился сделать глоток. Рот и горло как огнем обожгло, дыхание перехватило, и он закашлялся, схватившись за верхнюю пуговицу кителя.

— Под Сталинградом, говоришь, — пробормотал Гришин, не обращая внимания на его страдания. — Далеко зашли, гады.

Семенов едва продышался и смог выдавить из себя:

— Да.

Гришин подтянул к себе за уголок пакет, небрежно разорвал, достал бумаги, среди которых был еще один запечатанный конверт под грифом “совершенно секретно”.

Секретности в этой небольшой деревушке в глубине таежных лесов хватало, поэтому Гришин не спешил. Мельком просмотрел бумаги — назначение капитана и списки заключенных, которых он привел. И лишь потом вскрыл конверт, прочел пару строчек, налил себе еще самогона, полную кружку, выпил одним длинным глотком, дочитал и встал, застегиваясь и поправляя ремни.

— Капитан, — бросил он Семенову, — знаешь, чем мы здесь занимаемся?

— Знаю, что это объект повышенной секретности… — тот встал следом.

— Ну, пошли тогда, посмотришь на нашу секретность поближе.

Уже одеваясь в сенях, Гришин крикнул:

— Загородка!

Сержант, которого в лагере никто по другому и не звал, вывалился из кухни, пытаясь одновременно прожевать то, чем он там обедал, отдать честь и выпалить:

— Слушаю, товарищ майор!

— Сколько людей привели?

— По бумагам двадцать человек.

— Двадцать, значит. Давай, одевайся и бегом в сортировочную, веди оттуда всех к дыре.

— Всех? Так ведь…

— Бе-гом! И разговоров поменьше.

Майор неспешно надел теплый тулуп, подпоясался, нахлобучил шапку-ушанку и вышел во двор, оглянулся, ожидая капитана. Тот, уже одетый, выскочил следом.

— Курите? — Гришин вытащил из кармана пачку Беломора.

— Нет, — покачал головой Семенов.

— Молодежь, — хмыкнул майор, — ни пить, ни курить не умеет. Ладно, — он прикурил от спички, огляделся и, натянув толстые варежки, повернул в сторону сопок.

— Учить будете? Тоже в приказном порядке? — Семенов пытался не отставать.

— Да всему вас, желторотиков, учить нужно.

Они шли по протоптанной в снегу дороге, а параллельно им от почерневших бараков вели заключенных. Охраны было немного — человек пять. Да и правда — кому и куда здесь убегать?

Капитан вздохнул. Он сопровождал этих людей от ближайшей железнодорожной станции и знал, что никто из них не был способен на побег. Калеки, старики, женщины, интеллигенты, дети…

Враги народа и их семьи, те, кто в сложное и тяжелое для великой страны время вели подрывную деятельность. Хотя чем могли помешать великой стране дети…

Но капитан пытался не задумываться об этом, как и о многом другом.

Майорская папироса была вонючая, впрочем, как и все вокруг.

— Как на место придем, ты не особо дергайся, — предупредил Гришин. — Они паники не любят.

— Они? Кто? — спросил Семенов.

— А там увидишь.

К ближайшей сопке они подошли минут через пять. Невысокая, заросшая низенькими елочками, она была похожа на зеленого ежа, а у ее основания темнел глубокий с неровными краями провал, ведущий куда-то в недра земли. Точно — дыра, из глубины которой доносились странные звуки, и шел легкий белый дым, словно кто-то там хрипло и часто дышал.

Поляна перед ней была расчищена от поросли, черная земля казалась влажной, блестящей и от этого становилось не по себе. Семенов не мог понять почему. Может, из-за запаха, который здесь был почти нестерпимым.

Гришин, остановившись у высокого забора из сетки-рабицы с вплетенной колючей проволокой, который шел по периметру, зло втоптал в снег окурок и достал вторую папиросу.

— Какое число сегодня? — спросил он у капитана.

— Тридцатое января. Но зачем вам?

— Запомни, — майор хотел сказать что-то еще, но поморщился, затянулся и выпустил облачко густого дыма.

Здесь все было странно — обычно тайга даже зимой живая, говорливая, а тут тишина. Лишь от людей шум и был. А еще почему-то у охраны не было собак. Ни единой.

Капитан не удержался, посмотрел на часы. Стрелки показывали полпервого.

Гришин все стоял у забора, нахмурившись и сунув руки в карманы, словно никак не мог на что-то решиться.

В стороне, у ворот стояли заключенные, сбившиеся в кучу, мерзнущие. Многие из них были одеты не для прогулок по сибирским лесам. Почти все они молчали, и только время от времени срывался в плач какой-то младенец.

— Царю Небесный, Утешителю, Душе истины, Иже везде сый и вся исполняяй… — едва слышно пробормотал майор и махнул рукой сержанту, который знака и ждал. — Да-вай.

Ворота открыли и принялись загонять людей на поляну, подталкивая прикладами автоматов, покрикивая, как на скотину.

— Зачем это? — спросил Семенов.

Но Гришин ему не ответил, мрачно глядя на то, как за последним заключенным захлопнули и заперли ворота.

Назад дороги не было.

На какой-то миг воцарилась полная тишина. Даже странный звук, шедший из провала, исчез. Словно то, что пряталось там, внизу, затаилось, ожидая сигнала.

Напряжение росло, а звенящая тишина казалась натянутой струной, которая вот-вот могла не выдержать.

И она порвалась.

Громко, оглушающе заплакал ребенок. И вторя ему из провала раздался дикий вой и скрежет.

***

Их было много. Уродливых, корявых, не похожих ни на одно животное. Они и не были животными. Они были самой смертью, в один миг заполнившей всю поляну.

Семенов смог сделать шаг назад от забора, и его сковал ужас, не дающий ни пошевелиться, ни глаз отвести. Он стоял соляным столбом и хрипло матерился сквозь сжатые зубы.

А заключенных накрыла злая, бешеная, голодная волна поджарых тел, состоящая, кажется, только из зубов и когтей.

Твари убивали и жрали. Жрали и убивали. Не щадя никого из тех, кто находился внутри сеточного забора. Огромные когти чудовищных лап пробивали грудные клетки и разносили черепа, разбрызгивая вокруг кровь и мозги. И теперь становилось понятно, от чего на поляне была такая черная, жирно-блестящая земля.

Тела разлетались в клочья.

Две твари, ухватив какую-то женщину, рвали ее на части, а она все кричала, даже когда ее разодрали пополам.

— Помогите! — к сетке, напротив майора и капитана подбежал пожилой мужчина, вцепился, разрывая ладони колючей проволокой. — ПОМОГИТЕ!

Но на его шее сомкнулись челюсти, и Семенов отчетливо видел, как зубы погружаются в плоть, как из ран начинает хлестать кровь, как голова отделяется от туловища, как в обнажившейся ране виднеются кости, как заваливается обезглавленное тело, но подоспевшие чудовища не дают ему упасть, пожирая раньше.

Мужчины, женщины, дети… Все те, кто только полчаса назад был жив, на что-то надеялся, во что-то верил…

Кровавые ошметки летели во все стороны, кто-то пытался спастись, хотя его внутренности вываливались из распоротого живота.

Чудовища словно играли, гоняя добычу по поляне, уродуя и разрывая, но спеша есть.

Они не были голодными, нет. Они просто были созданы убивать.

Семенов моргнул и почувствовал, как его что-то ударило в скулу и вниз по щеке потекло теплое, вязкое. Он не выдержал, дернулся назад, упал на четвереньки, и его вывернуло всем тем, что он успел съесть за день, а когда, как казалось, стало нечем, его рвало желчью. Он не мог остановиться. А потом, подуспокоившись, отполз в сторону, набрал в ладони снега и долго тер лицо, пока к нему не подошел Гришин.

— На вот, держи, — он протянул капитану флягу. — Пей.

И тот пил, задыхаясь и кашляя, захлебываясь чистейшей водой.

Бойня все еще продолжалась, но уже подходила к концу. В живых не осталось никого из людей. Только твари бродили по поляне, подбирая упавшие куски мяса и подлизывая кровь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Гришин.

— Да, — кивнул Семенов, хотя и понимал, что это далеко не так.

— Держись, давай.

И майор пошел к воротам, кивнул, чтобы открыли и остановился на границе между снегом и кровью. Твари замерли, все как одна повернулись в его сторону, низко рыча. От стаи отделилась одна: большая, седоголовая, вся в человеческой крови, держащая в пасти какой-то черный обрывок и не спешащая его проглатывать.

Гришин сунул руку в карман и вытащил за цепочку амулет, похожий на круглые карманные часы.

— Время пришло, — сказал четко и строго. — Ты знаешь, что делать.

И забормотал что-то на каком-то странном языке. Как Семенов ни прислушивался, не мог понять ни слова. А чудовища затихли, все смотрели на майора и большую седую тварь. Когда Гришин закончил, тварь рыкнула, подбросила в воздух кусок человеческой плоти, проглотила и рявкнула, повернула к провалу, медленно, словно нехотя уходя в него, за ней последовали остальные.

— Все, идем, — майор махнул рукой солдатам и Семенову.

Тот подошел ближе, глядя как последние чудовища скрываются в темном провале.

— На Сталинград пошли, — Гришин прикурил папиросу. — Запомни дату, это будет переломный момент в войне.


End file.
